


Every Time a Devil Rings, a Douche Gets His Wings

by helena_writes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Blood, Angel Wings, Blood Loss, Canon Divergence - Lucifer (TV) Season 04, Celestial Nonsense, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Fluff, Gen, Gun Violence, Healing, Needles, feathers - Freeform, this sounded way cooler in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_writes/pseuds/helena_writes
Summary: In which Dan's life is on the line, and feathers aren't the only thing that'll save him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. I Hope To Dad This Works

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to revisit the idea of using angel feathers for healing, but with some complications involved.  
> Hope you enjoy what my brain invented on a very sleepless night.

Dan, Chloe, and Lucifer were hot on the trail of an escaped serial killer, who'd taken refuge in the San Rafael Hills. Thunder rumbled furiously overhead, with intermittent lightning flashes only increasing the chase's intensity. Finally, they had cornered the perp at the precipice of a sheer drop above some very jagged rocks. The fear in his eyes was obvious at this point, as Chloe and Dan pulled out their pistols.

"LAPD! You've got nowhere to go Ben, give it up!" Chloe screamed over the pouring rain.

The culprit, Ben Ardeus, was known to be crafty and wildly erratic, which is why only three cops were sent to chase after him. The medics and other cops were at a base around a mile back down the mountain. He slowly raised his two hands, and looked as though he were conceding, bending his knees, presumably to kneel so they could arrest him. Lucifer, Chloe, and Dan began to approach Ben, but realised their mistake when he smiled deviously and jerked a small gun from his interior jacket pocket. Ben aimed the gun squarely at the chest of the only unarmed cop, and fired.

Chloe realised what he was about to do and fired in return at his chest, causing to Ben fall from the edge onto the craggy terrain below with a sickening crunch. But she was too late, the bullet had passed the point of no return to hit Lucifer.

Or so she thought.

What she didn't expect to see when she turned around, was Lucifer kneeling, soiling his Prada suit pants in mud even further, over a collapsed Dan, who must've pushed Lucifer out of the way.

"You idiot! I'm immortal!" He screamed, as his normally pristine hair was dripping, creating small curls around his forehead.

"I just saved your life and you're still pulling that shit?" Dan choked, blood spraying from his mouth. An emerging scarlet circle was spreading from his solar plexus. If he didn't get help soon, he was going to bleed out.

"Stop it, the both of you!" She cried.

"This is Decker, we need a medic now, we're about a mile up the trail from base!" Chloe desperately screamed into her radio, except instead of getting a response, she heard crackling static. The storm must have interfered with communication. There was no way she'd be able to run down in time.

Dan must have been delirious from the wound, he thought he heard Lucifer and Chloe discussing flying? They must be talking about getting a chopper, he thought.

"I can't fly him to the hospital in the storm, even though I'll be fine, if Dan gets struck by lightning, he'd die anyway!" Lucifer cried.

Chloe pressed her hands into Dan's wound crying, stroking his hair, talking to him to keep him awake. It didn't matter that he was her ex, she still cared about him.

He clapped his hands together, wondering how he was going to save this stupidly generous mortal.

"Luci?" Amenadiel's voice appeared in Lucifer's mind.

"Dan's been shot and I can't fly him anywhere because of the storm, what do I do?" He shouted manically.

"Oh my word. I'm alone with Charlie, I can't leave. There's only one thing I can think of, it worked on me a long time ago. Use one of your feathers and hold it over the wound to heal it." He replied, concerned.

"Right, thank you brother." Lucifer sighed, knowing there was hope.

Opening his wings, a white glow emanated, Chloe had to muster all of her strength to focus on suppressing Dan's bleeding and not gazing at the wonder before her. With a twang, he plucked one crisp feather off the edge of his wingspan, before retracting his wings and kneeling over Dan. He gave the feather to Chloe to try pressing it into his wound, but instead of glowing and sealing the lesion as he had hoped, it just became stained with the crimson of Dan's blood.

"It worked for Amenadiel, why won't it work for you?!' Lucifer exclaimed, breathing rapidly.

"Maybe because he was an angel, so a divine object could heal him Lucifer." Chloe sighed. "It's no use, he won't make it." She sobbed, using her body weight to desperately press into Dan's chest.

Lucifer had a sudden idea. A crazy idea, but an idea that Lucifer hoped to Dad might work.

Fishing a pocket knife from his suit pocket and rolling up his sleeve, he slit his left wrist, hissing in pain. Chloe whipped her head around in response to the man's cry, "What are you doing?!" She asked, worried.

Moving her hands aside, he allowed blood to drip from his wrist onto the bullet hole, mixing with rainwater in the process.

"Now! Now!" He shouted at Chloe, who quickly resumed pressing the feather onto the wound. This time the feather glowed a faint yellow, before faltering and becoming stained as before.

"Lucifer, it worked a little, but I think he needs more of your blood!" Chloe shouted, with some relief in her voice. She wouldn't allow false hope to fill her though. Not yet.

Lucifer's vision was blurring slightly, but nonetheless, he dripped more blood over the feather, staining Chloe's fingertips and nails. Again, the feather started to glow, but kept fading periodically. 

"I think it's only healing on the outside Lucifer, it won't seal without some angel blood on the inside." Chloe realised, despite her anxious state.

Lucifer remembered the heroin kit in his pocket. He retrieved it and his trusty flask with a trembling hand, blood dripping all over his white shirt.

Chloe looked puzzled, before realising what he was trying to do.

"Here. You hold the feather down, I'll get it ready." She gestured as they swapped positions.

Chloe poured the contents of the flask over the tip of the syringe before cupping Lucifer's wrist in her hand to squeeze his blood into the vial, messily spilling some over the side in the process.

Lifting the bottom of Dan's shirt, she jabbed the needle swiftly into his lower abdomen, as he weakly yelped in pain. The seconds waiting for blood to travel through his bloodstream felt like hours. Finally, the feather glowed an intensely stark white, Chloe's mouth subconsciously gaped in awe. Lucifer laughed nervously with relief, his own eyes fluttering and vision becoming hazy. Even the rain had stopped.

The glow then subsided, Dan's chest was still rising and falling, indicating he was stable, but he had passed out from shock. Chloe was pleased to notice that no fresh blood was emerging from Dan's wound. He'd still likely need a blood transfusion, but for now, he was going to be fine.

"Detective..." Lucifer mumbled, falling into her arms. He tried to support himself with his hands, but to no avail. Gasping, she ripped a fragment from his shirt, and tied a tourniquet around his wrist, holding it above his heart. 

Miraculously, she heard a voice on her radio, "Detective Decker, this is Baker, we seem to have lost communication earlier, what is your status?"

Lifting the radio to her ear, she shouted "I need two medics now, Espinoza and Lucifer are critical, and the suspect is down." She demanded.

Hearing sirens in the distance, she exhaled in reassurance that both of them would be okay.


	2. Dan the Divine

Dan woke to the glow of the sun's rays entering through Lucifer's penthouse window. He could hear familiar shouting. Maze, Chloe, Lucifer, and Amenadiel all hovered over him, worried looks painting their faces.

He felt a pressure in his left arm, gently craning his head, he realised he was connected to an IV drip. The IV bag being filled with blood. Seeing the blood, the event's of the previous day flashed in his mind. He had dived to protect Lucifer from being shot by that crazy killer Ben. Then he remembers being shouted at, and something glowing.

As soon as they realised he had come to, the shouts of argument turned to shouts of concern.

"What..what happened?" He said wearily.

"You got shot, idiot." Maze snapped.

"And now thanks to my love of heroin, you're alive with the spirit of God inside you! Literally." Lucifer said cheerily.

Amenadiel and Chloe both sighed at the bluntness of the demon/devil duo.

Chloe sat next to Dan on the bed. "This is going to sound insane, but Lucifer really is the devil, and he used his angel blood and feathers to save your life." She explained.

I must be deranged, Dan thought. Surely she didn't say what he thought she did.

"Just show him Lucifer!" Maze cried impatiently.

"No! He just woke up, you can't shock him with divini-" Amenadiel protested.

A whoosh silenced the room, followed by the sound of a glass hitting the floor, as Lucifer's wings knocked an empty tumbler from his dresser. "Bollocks." He muttered.

Dan's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Y-You mean you weren't lying this whole time!" He cried.

"It's a lot, I know Dan, just take some deep breaths, and whatever you do, please don't go running to a priest." Chloe looked him in the eyes, holding his shoulders down, cringing at the thought of her own stupidity.

Bringing his heart rate down, Dan asked slowly, "So...what? There's angel blood inside me now, what does that even mean?"

Amenadiel sighed, "Unfortunately we don't know. You're the second Nephilim we've had, and the first one is only a few months old."

"Nephilim?" Dan asked, puzzled.

"Half angel, half human. Although in your case, we don't know the exact proportions. But you're definitely still on the human side." Lucifer replied matter-of-factly.

"I doubt you'll grow wings, but some extra strength and speed is all we're predicting right now. Potentially you could visit the Silver City as well." Amenadiel stated, unconfidently.

Dan blinked his eyes blankly. He still had so many questions, but for now, he was alive and well, thanks to Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is sort of ending on a cliff-hanger, but the way I see it, Dan's unlikely to gain enough new abilities that warrant writing about. If you want my head-canon, I say he continues living a good life, has a better relationship with Lucifer, ideally he could visit Charlotte in Heaven, and as a cop, has a bit more bad-assery in his arsenal.


End file.
